Projec Titan: Subject Rogue (Continuacion)
by Fenrir's Fang96
Summary: Luego de Liberar a Eren y al Resto de los Sujetos y de destruir Atlas Corp. Eren finalmente forma parte del escuadrón de reconocimiento y se embarcaran en la misión de recuperar el Muro Maria, sin embargo muchas incógnitas se formaran y se revelaran secretos. ¿Realmente los Titanes cambiantes son libres? Historia Original escrita por BitterLilyz
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos acá Fenrir's Fang96 Trayéndoles una nueva historia esta vez de Shingeki no Kyojin o Attack on Titan, si vieron bien el titulo sabrán que dice continuación esto se debe a que la historia original fue escrita por BitterLilyz el cual es el autor/ra original de esta historia, esta historia trata de ser una continuación de lo que sería Project Titan: Subject Rogue.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a BitterLilyz por dejarme hacer esta "secuela" además de dejarme usar sus OC, espero que te guste la continuación y que no te decepcione.**

 **Antes que nada, les recomiendo que lean Proyect Titan Subject: Rogue, no solo para entender de lo que trata este fic si no, porque en mi opinión personal es uno de los mejores Fanfiction de SNK que te podes encontrar, pueden buscarlo en mi perfil como en favoritos, sin más que decir disfruten la historia.**

 **Agradecimientos a BitterLilyz por dejarme hacer la secuela, las Historia original es de su propiedad.**

 **No soy dueño de SNK todos los derechos son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Prologo: ¿Podemos confiar en él?**

En el interior de una celda oscura solo iluminadas con antorchas se encontraba Eren sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y con los brazos encadenados para evitar que escape, él estaba mirando al frente de su celda mirando a la nada mientras esperaba que comenzara el juicio.

Han pasado 3 días desde que Eren y la tropa 104 ayudaron a los cambia formas a escapar debido a que la mayoría de ellos no iban a pasar el examen psicológico y Eren no quería correr el riesgo que ellos fueran entregados a la policía militar.

Debido a esto él fue arrestado y encerrado bajo la sospecha de que él estaba del lado de los Titanes y que planeaban destruir los Muros para hacer que los titanes entren y extingan a la humanidad.

A pesar de esto Erwin le había dicho que lo van a defender y que iba a intervenir de ser necesario, Eren sabía que hablaba con la verdad y que sobretodo lo necesitan para recuperar la muralla María.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta que se abrió a lo lejos seguido de unos paso firmes pero rápidos justo frente a la celda se encontraba una mujer de pelo marrón atado con una cola de caballo y anteojos y a su lado se encontraba un hombre que debía tener no más de 30 con el pelo rubio barba y bigote, la mujer de los lentes puso su cara contra los barrotes de la celda mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero luego su cara cambio a una sonriente.

"Lamentamos el retraso Eren" Dijo la chica de los lentes "¿O debo llamarte Rogue?, la verdad no sé cómo quieres que te llame"

"Eren está bien" contesto.

Una vez fuera de su celda los 3 comenzaron a caminar seguido por los 2 guardias de la policía militar mientras el hombre rubio comenzó a oler a Eren a pesar de lo incomodo que era decidió ignorarlo.

"Soy la teniente del escuadrón de reconocimiento Hange Zoe" se presentó la mujer de lentes "y el de allá es también es un teniente del escuadrón Mike Zacarías, huele a la gente la primera vez que los conoce" presento Hange, el rubio conocido como Mike solo sonrió en respuesta.

"yo te recuerdo, estabas con el Comandante Erwin y el Capitán Levi cuando visitaron a Atlas Corp." Dijo Eren reconociendo a la chica.

"Me alegra que me recordaras" Dijo Hange sonriendo "la verdad no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar después del juicio y la verdad espero que nos podamos llevar bien, si es que sales de esta de verdad estas metido en un buen lio ahora, de echo esto es un gran deja-vu ahora que lo pienso"

Eren solo se le quedo mirando mientras parloteaba.

"Perdón dije muchas cosas sin sentido" Hablo Hange de nuevo mientras abría la puerta "es mejor que hables con cuidado, es un poco egoísta pedírtelo, pero enserio te necesitamos"

Al entran Eren vio que estaba dentro de la corte al poner un pie adentro los dos guardias que lo escoltaban lo sujetaron y lo pusieron de rodillas y lo encadenaron a un poste mientras esperaban que comenzara el juicio el moreno se puso a mirar alrededor del lugar.

En el tribunal se encontraba casi vacío debido a que esto se trataba de que 10 Humanos que pueden convertirse en titán (9 en el caso de Géminis) habían escapado y era una situación muy delicada y lo último que querían era que la población entrara en pánico considerando que el Titán Colosal y Acorazado ya eran suficiente amenaza.

Siguió mirando y vio en una sección a la policía militar, el comandante Pixis y las tropas estacionarias, finalmente volteo al lugar donde estaba el escuadrón de reconocimiento donde estaba el comandante Erwin y el capitán Levi, pero se dio cuenta de también estaba toda la tropa 104 y al lado del capitán se encontraban Armin y Mikasa, el primero teniendo una mirada preocupada y le segunda mantuvo una cara estoica.

" _Claro como ellos me rescataron a mí y a los otros de Atlas Corp. No es sorpresa que sospechen que me ayudaran a sacarlos"_ Pensó Eren mientras volvía su mirada al frente.

"¿Otro caso de titanes verdad? Esto casi parece una rutina" hablo el General Zackly mientras se sentaba y miraba los papeles que tenía al frente "Eren Jaeger, tu eres al que llaman el Titán Rogue" dijo mientras leía detenidamente las hojas "este será un juicio marcial en donde las leyes ordinarias no aplican, el derecho del veredicto se me ha encargado todo a mí. También tu vida o muerte ser yo quien la decida aun si eres un soldado de la región de reconocimiento" termino de explicar "¿Alguna objeción?"

"Ninguna" dijo Eren _"¿Gwen tuvo que pasar por todo esto?, realmente no esperaba tanto estrés"_ Pensó Eren.

"Estas aquí debido a que lo que hiciste fue algo grave ¿lo entiendes?" Dijo Zackly quien miro fijamente a Eren "Dejaste escapar a 10 sujetos con la capacidad de convertirse en Titanes, a pesar de que ellos ayudaron a salvar a la humanidad, muchos aun los consideran como los demonios que van a traer la extinción teniendo también en cuenta lo mal que se encontraban tras sufrir los experimentos de atlas Corp. A manos de la doctora Drake, aun así les di la custodia al escuadrón de reconocimiento para que puedan recuperar la muralla maría, así que dime ¿fuiste el culpable de haberlos liberado?"

"si señor yo lo hice a espaldas de mis superiores" contesto Eren.

"ya veo" hablo Zackly "¿y lo hiciste tu solo o alguien más te ayudo? Digamos alguien cercano" dijo mientras giraba sus ojos al lugar donde estaba el escuadro de reconocimiento.

En el pedestal la tropa 104 trataba de mantener la calma Sasha y Connie tenían una expresión nerviosa en su cara mientras la mayoría trataba de poner caras neutras pero se notaba el nerviosismo en sus ojos y el sudor corría por su frente incluso Mikasa se encontraba nerviosa.

"no señor lo hice solo" contesto Eren solo mirando al General Zackly

Eren no quería meter a sus amigos en su problema él tuvo la idea y él se haría responsable de lo que le pasaría no ellos.

"ya basta de esto"

Todos voltearon a donde estaba la policía militar.

"¿qué quiso decir con eso general Neil?"

"el acusado ya confeso que los libero" dijo Neil "lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es interrogarlo para que nos diga la ubicación de esos monstruos y ejecutarlos cuanto antes"

Al escuchar esto Eren mando una mirada de enojo al escuchar las palabras de Neil después de todo lo que sufrieron los llamo monstruos ellos nunca quisieron esto y Eren tampoco, por más que quería gritarle al policía militar no podía arriesgarse a hacer que todos lo miren como una amenaza el respiro hondo y contuvo su ira.

"Entiendo su preocupación General Neil, pero yo soy el que decidirá lo que va a pasar en este tribunal, hasta entonces le pido que no interrumpa por favor"

Neil tuvo que obedecer al General a regañadientes, a pesar de que era un superior de la policía militar, Zackly es el que tiene la autoridad ahora y no podía arriesgarse a perder en este caso.

"Bien continuemos" dijo Zackly quien se acomodó los lentes "señor Jaeger dígame, ¿Por qué los libero?"

Al escuchar la pregunta, Eren respiro hondo tratando de mantener sus nervios bajo control mientras todos en la corte lo miraban y luego hablo.

"Tal como ha dicho anteriormente señor la mayoría ellos no se encontraban mentalmente bien" Dijo Eren "al darme cuenta de ellos no pasarían el examen psicológico, me preocupe de que ellos fueran encerrados o algo peor y la verdad ellos no querían que esto les pasara no quería privarle de lo que más deseaban"

"¿y qué era eso que deseaban?"

"deseaban lo mismo que todos aquí deseamos señor" dijo Eren mientras miraba al General directamente a los ojos "Libertad"

Al decir esto todos en la sala quedaron sorprendido varios soldados de las tropas estacionarias como de la policía militar empezaron a hablar entre ellos ante dicha revelación mientras que Neil se le quedo mirando seriamente con el ceño fruncido sin creerle.

Por otro lado en donde se encontraba el escuadrón de reconocimiento todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos el semblante duro de Erwin se rompió ligeramente, mientras Levi mantuvo su cara neutra con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, si bien ambos sabían por parte de Ángel que ellos solo deseaban su libertad la verdad sentían empatía ya que también querían la libertad para la humanidad.

"¡Orden, orden!" dijo Zackly quien golpeaba su mano contra la mesa de madera para callar a todos luego de un rato todos en la corte guardaron silencio "continúe señor Jaeger"

"Desde que fui llevado a Atlas Corp, el lugar era un completo infierno" Hablo Eren "estoy seguro de que ya está al tanto de lo que le informaron en el caso anterior asique seré breve. Solo estuve encerrado ahí 2 años, pero se sintieron como décadas fue horrible por eso cuando sintieron por primera vez lo que era la libertad querían aprovecharla, solamente quieren vivir tranquilamente por eso los deje ir para que estuvieran tranquilos y lejos de toda esta guerra, ellos no atacaran a la humanidad y tirarían todo lo que hice por ellos a la basura solo para ser cazados y ser encerrados de nuevo privándoles de su libertad permanentemente"

Todos escuchaban con atención varios de los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos en especial sus compañeros del escuadrón, ¿Enserio era el mismo Eren que vieron durante el campo de entrenamiento, el chico impulsivo que juro exterminar a todos los Titanes?

Armin y Mikasa lo miraron sorprendidos Eren era una persona totalmente diferente, cuando se volvieron a encontrar en Atlas Corp. Él era como si no fuera el mismo aun tenia ciertas características de su viejo yo, pero apenas se mostraban.

"General si me permite ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta al acusado?" Pregunto Neil.

Todos miraron al general Neil, Erwin entrecerró los ojos tratando de descubrir en que estaba planeando.

"Adelante" dijo Zackly dándole permiso.

"Gracias" al agradecer al viejo general movió su cabeza hacia Eren ambos se miraron fijamente antes de que comenzara a hablar "bien Jaeger dices que ellos no van a atacarnos, pero hipotéticamente hablando pasaría si ellos terminan atacando el muro Rose y Shina y matan a toda la población que la habita"

Eren frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo ante esta declaración.

"Ellos no van a lastimar a las personas" Dijo Eren con tono molesto.

"dije hipotéticamente" le contesto Neil provocándole que Eren lo mirara con más enojo, él lo estaba provocando "supongamos que ellos se rebelaron contra ti y ahora mimo están invadiendo el muro Rose junto con el Titán Acorazado y Colosal y con ello están matando a cientos de personas inocentes, y no digas que no se atreverían ya que después de una investigación que se hiso en lo que quedaba de Atlas Corp hemos encontrado cientos de cadáveres de los guardias incluyendo el de la propia doctora Violet Drake asesinados de formas violentas, Además cabe agregar que tu mataste a 3 ladrones a la edad de 9 años por lo que no sería sospechoso de que obstaran tener esa mentalidad tuya". Ante esta revelación todos los soldados de las distintas ramas salvo los superiores tenían expresiones asustadas al escuchar tal masacre incluso la tropa 104 se encontraban nerviosos ya que ellos fueron testigos de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero sobretodo se sorprendieron aún más de esta última revelación.

"¿Después de esta revelación realmente puedes asegurar de que esos monstruos no mataran a ningún humano que habita dentro de los muros?, contesta Eren Jaeger"

Ante esta pregunta Eren lo miro con puro odio al general de la policía militar, lo mismo hicieron Erwin, Levi y Mikasa, el hiso esa pregunta apropósito para acorralar al Titán Rogue contra las cuerdas y demostrar al resto de las ramas que eran una potencial amenaza no solo ellos sino al mismo Eren también, realmente era un golpe bajo de parte del general, después de un silencio que pareció durar horas Eren soltó un largo suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo al policía militar aunque era más tranquila.

"No puedo asegurarlo" todos en la sala quedaron congelados ante esa respuesta "pero si eso llega a pasar, si ellos terminan siendo una amenaza para la humanidad yo…los matare"

Toda la corte se quedó en silencio ante esta confesión.

"señor Jaeger" Hablo Zackly rompiendo el silencio "sabe que lo que dice es algo muy serio"

"Lo sé" contesto Eren "Pero ellos son mi responsabilidad yo fui el que planeo liberarlos de Atlas Corp y mate a todos los que trabajaban ahí, y yo fui el que tomo la decisión de se fueran a espaldas de mis superiores. Yo me hago responsable de lo que paso y de lo que sucederá en el futuro con ellos, si ellos llegan a traicionarme y a atacar a la humanidad yo juro por el Comandante, el Capitán, mi Hermana, mis amigos y por… mi madre que yo los matare, aun si ellos han sido como mi familia los matare sin dudar, pero hasta que eso pase les puedo asegurar que no son una amenaza"

Todos quedaron en silencio ante esas palabras, ¿realmente hablaba enserio, él podía matar sin culpa a los cambia formas que eran sus amigos? después de todo el hiso hasta lo imposible con tal de sacarlos de donde estaban.

"Por ultimo General Neil" Hablo de nuevo Eren captando la atención del policía Militar al cual lo miraba directamente a los ojos "Puede que para usted sea un Monstruo, pero no llame así a mis amigos" Este comentario dejo al propio General sin palabras.

"Tal parece que la discusión termino, por lo que daré mi veredicto" Hablo el General Zackly.

"Mo-Momento por favor" Hablo de nuevo Neil "Erwin una pregunta: ¿Tu realmente confías en él después de lo que hiso?"

"A pesar de ese acto de insubordinación, puedo entender las razones de porque lo hiso" le Contesto Erwin "si Eren dice que se hará responsable de lo que pase con los cambia formas en el futuro, yo confió en lo que dijo, además a pesar de que ya no contamos con el resto de los titanes pienso que la fuerza de Rogue será más que suficiente para recuperar el muro María y de que será un gran beneficio para la humanidad como dije anteriormente"

Luego de esas palabras los generales se quedaron en silencio procesando las palabras de Erwin.

"Bien lo he decidido" Hablo Zackly "Declaro a Eren Jaeger inocente, sin embargo dependiendo de los siguientes resultados de lo que pase deberá volver aquí"

* * *

Después del juicio Eren fue al despacho de Erwin ahí se encontraban Levi apoyado contra la pared quien escuchaba el parloteo de Hange, Mike estaba mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana, mientras Erwin estaba parado frente a Eren quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá.

Eren no sabía que decirle al comandante a pesar de decir que el confiaba en el después de lo sucedido no estaba seguro si lo dijo solamente para poder calmar las dudadas del policía militar.

"Comandante sobre lo que paso yo-"

"Está bien Eren" Interrumpió Erwin "Como dije entiendo el por qué lo hiciste querías evitar que les pasara algo, a pesar de lo que te podría pasar te mantuviste firme, y por eso te Admiro"

Al escuchar esas palabras Eren levanto su cabeza mirando la cara del comandante rubio, y se sorprendió su cara mostraba una sonrisa sincera no estaba enojado o decepcionado.

"Eren contamos contigo de ahora en adelante" le dijo Erwin quien le daba la mano.

"y yo con ustedes" Le contesto Eren quien estrechaba su mano.

"Oye Eren" el mencionado giro su cabeza para ver a Levi quien se sentó a su lado "debo admitir que estoy impresionado"

"¿Señor?"

"sinceramente creí que te ibas a descontrolar y que tendría que ir a patearte la cara para que te mantuvieras bajo control" Dijo Levi de forma calmada.

"Debes admitir que fue divertido el cómo dejo a Neil sin palabras" Hablo Hange quien se acercó "Ahora entiendo porque te dicen Rogue" **(Nt: Rogue en ingles significa Pícaro)**

"En fin mejor ve a descansar mañana te llevaremos a la base y comenzaras con tu entrenamiento" Dijo Erwin.

En respuesta Eren se puso de pie e hiso el saludo, justo cuando estaba por salir el vio por la ventana el horizonte.

" _¿me pregunto cómo se encuentran ellos?"_ Pensó en sus amigos que estaban fuera de los muros.

* * *

 **Y Bueno gente hasta haca el capítulo espero que les gustara la continuación de este grandioso fanfic de nuevo si quieren entender de cómo va todo vean Project Titan: subject Rogue.**

 **Ahora sobre Eren este va a ser más serio, más o menos parecido a como es actualmente en el manga además de ya tener mejor control y experiencia con respecto a su forma titán, y con los cambiaformas de Atlas corp. No van a aparecer hasta la saga de la insurrección, hasta entonces solo serán mencionados o aparecerán en flashbacks.**

 **Dejen su Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir´s Fang96 nos vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondiendo comentarios**

 **Maesde: Gracias, subiré más capítulos lo más pronto posible ;).**

 **Agradecimientos a BitterLilys por dejarme hacer la continuación, la historia original es de su propiedad.**

 **No soy dueño de SNK todos los derechos son para Hajime Isayama.**

 **Comienza la historia**

* * *

 **Episodio 1: El nuevo Entorno**

Dentro de un castillo, Eren se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto con el capitán Levi y otras cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer para ser exactos.

Debido a que era de noche la habitación estaba oscura solo iluminada por una lámpara que estaba en el centro de la mesa, el grupo había terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban tomando te.

Mientras el grupo hablaba entre ellos Eren se mantuvo callado escuchando la conversación.

Luego de haber salido de la corte Eren había sido asignado al escuadrón del capitán Levi, mejor dicho estaba en ese escuadrón para mantenerlo vigilado, a pesar de que lo declararon inocente aun no confiaban en él, no solo porque dejo escapar a los Titanes cambiantes sino porque aún no estaban seguros de sí podría llegar a ser una amenaza en el futuro.

Al haber llegado al castillo el capitán le ordeno al chico de pelo marrón y blanco que limpiara bien su nueva habitación y que se asegurara de no dejar nada de polvo o tendría que limpiar todo de nuevo.

La verdad Eren no esperaba que el legendario Capitán Levi fuera alguien obsesivo con la limpieza, pero no iba a cuestionar las ordenes de su superior.

Luego de limpiar y acomodar todas sus pertenencias Eren había ido a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

La Primera de todos fue Petra la chica tenía una personalidad parecida a la de Gwen era amable y tierna como su amiga cambiante, pero el vio que ella realmente se comportaba como un verdadero soldado fuerte y leal, Eren no tardo en simpatizar con ella.

Luego conoció a Erd, él era una persona responsable y firme con un fuerte sentido del deber. Era reservado pero al momento de hablar era directo y sin rodeos, al parecer él era un líder por naturaleza.

A la vez el conoció a Gunther él era el más firme del escuadrón de Levi, él nunca se desviaba de sus responsabilidades y su actitud seria hacia que se lo tomara enserio, aun así él era una de las personas más razonables, Eren pensaba que tanto Gunther como Erd podrían llegar a convertirse en capitanes en algún futuro.

Y por último estaba Auruo, él bueno tenía un gran ego siempre se jactaba de ser el mejor de todo el escuadrón, Auruo era arrogante y siempre parecía actuar como el capitán Levi, cuando ellos se dirigían al castillo él trato de intimidarlo actuando como el capitán sin embargo su actuación se vio interrumpida cuando se mordió la lengua, según Petra esto siempre le pasaba cuando iba a caballo, el chico de ojos esmeraldas no sabía si reírse o sentir lastima por él, además de preguntarse de cómo era posible de que aun conservara su legua, aun así Eren lo veía aguantable.

Ellos eran personas simpáticas y confiables, Eren sentía que eran grandes compañeros, ¿pero realmente eran los más fuertes del escuadrón de reconocimiento?

" _¿Esta es la tropa a la que el Capitán asigno para vigilarme?"_ Pensó el Azabache mirando a todo el escuadrón _"Ellos están aquí para asegurarse de que no use mis poderes, ellos serán los que me ejecuten"_

"¿Eren?"

El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que todos en la mesa lo estaban mirando.

"Perdón no estaba escuchando, ¿Qué dijeron?"

"Pregunte, ¿Qué cómo se siente convertirse en Titan?" Dijo Erd.

"Es algo difícil de explicar" dijo Eren "primero tengo que herirme a mí mismo y tener un objetivo en mente, una vez que lo hago…"

"Suficiente" interrumpió Levi "Eso está bien, no tienes que hablar más allá del reporte. Aunque bueno no creo que el otro sujeto no se quede callado y te haga preguntas hasta el cansancio"

"¿Quién es el otro?" pregunto Eren.

Antes de que alguien contestara su pregunta Hange abrió la puerta saludado a todos en el comedor.

"Ese tipo" dijo Levi sorbiendo su Té.

"Veras Eren yo estoy a cargo de investigar a los Titanes que Capturamos" explico Hange mientras se sentaba al lado de Eren "La verdad quisiera que me ayudaras en los experimentos de Mañana Eren"

"¿Experimentos?" pregunto Nervioso el ojiesmeralda recordando los experimentos de Atlas Corp.

"lo perdón, sé que no tuviste una buena experiencia, pero te aseguro que no te hare lo mismo que en Atlas corp." Dijo Hange tratando de animarlo "serán pruebas sencillas y si no te sientes cómodo me lo dices y nos detenemos"

Eren escucho las palabras de la teniente, a pesar de su energía y de lo loca que podía llegar a ser ella sonaba muy sincera y no parecía ocultar malicia en su voz, podía confiar en ella.

"supongo que puedo ayudarte" Dijo Eren haciendo que la cuatro ojos se emocione pero trata de contenerlo "pero necesito el permiso del capitán, ya que no tengo poder sobre mí mismo"

"oh cierto" Dijo Hange dirigiendo su mirada al capitán "¿Levi, Eren tiene que hacer algo mañana?"

"si quiere puede ayudar a la Tropa 104 a limpiar el patio" Dijo el capitán.

Debido a que la tropa 104 ayudaron a Eren a hacer que los titanes cambiantes escapen su castigo se extendió a una semana más, por órdenes de Erwin.

"¡Entonces está decidido!" expreso con alegría Hange "Eren, cuento con tu ayuda"

"Ok" contesto Eren mientras estrechaba la mano de la científica "Confió en ti Hange, pero ¿Podría explicarme como son sus experimentos con los Titanes?"

"¡Oye tonto, no le preguntes de eso!" susurro Auruo mientras golpeaba su brazo con su codo.

"Hmm, Hmm me alegra que preguntaras" Dijo Hange con una sonrisa "vi que tu cara tenía dibujada esa curiosidad"

Luego de decir esas palabras el chico de pelo marrón u blanco vio como el Capitán Levi y el resto del grupo se levantaba y se iban.

"Bueno ya que lo quieres saber te daré el gusto de saberlo" Dijo Hange con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En el resto de la conversación Hange le conto a Eren como era su investigación con los Titanes desde cosas tontas como razonar con ellos, hasta tratar de buscar otras debilidades a parte de la nuca, Eren escuchaba con atención cada palabra de la teniente, aunque el chico de ojos esmeraldas cuestionaba un poco en como hacia las cosas, pero ella sabía lo que hacía… al menos eso creía.

"eso me recuerda Eren" cambio el tema la chica de los lentes "¿Atlas Corp. No hacía lo mismo con los Titanes no cambiantes?"

"si lo hacían" contesto Eren "pero creo que lo hacían en otro lado, ya que nunca vi esas cosas en el laboratorio en donde estaban"

"ya veo" Hablo Hange "¿pero no te ganaste la confianza de la doctora Drake como para que te contara algunas cosas?"

"Violet mantenía varias cosas escondidas de mí, incluyendo el cómo experimentaba con los titanes sin mente, aun cuando me sometía a su voluntad" dijo Eren con tono amargo sin duda hablar de eso, no era algo que le gustaba recordar.

"Oye está bien" Hablo de nuevo Hange "Lamento hacerte recordar lo que viviste Ahí, tu amigo Wraith nos contó lo que hacían allí, no te preocupes que aquí ceras tratado como una persona y no una cosa"

Al escuchar esas palabras Eren podía sentir que lo trataban como un compañero, desde que llego aquí todos los que conoció lo trataron como una persona normal, solo sus compañeros cambiantes, y el único guardia de Atlas corp con el que se hiso amigo lo trataban así, todo se sentía diferente para el después de 2 largos años.

"Eren" la vos de Hange lo saco de sus pensamientos "al agregarte al experimento podríamos aprender algo nuevo y con ello poder avanzar aún más. Estoy cargándote todas mis expectativas al punto que puedo llegar a ser una molestia, pero hasta ahora esta podrá ser la única oportunidad."

"Teniente Hange" Eren tomo la palabra "si le parece bien puedo contarle todo sobre los otros titanes cambiantes"

"¿De verdad?" dijo con esperanza en los ojos.

"Bueno teniendo en cuenta de que usted quería estudiar a los otros sujetos, pero debido a que les dije que se fuera arruine un poco su esperanza de estudiarlos, lo bueno es que conozco sus formas, comportamiento y habilidades por lo que puedo compensar eso, ¿Qué dice?" dijo sonriéndole.

"¡Si, si, por supuesto!" exclamo con emoción la científica "De echo también puedo contarte más de los experimentos que hago, omití muchos detalles la verdad"

"Es un trato" contesto Eren "Bien, ¿Por quién quieres que empiece?"

"¡Empecemos con Ángel! No, no, no, mejor Wraith su habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en sombras es la más llamativa de todas, ¿Cómo lo hace?!"

Eren se rio por lo bajo para luego contestarle "Bueno para empezar su cuerpo se convierte en Niebla no en sombras esa habilidad está ligada a sus emociones por que debe mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible para mantener su cuerpo físico"

* * *

Eren y Hange tuvieron una larga conversación sobre los titanes, el peli marrón y blanco le contaba todo sobre sus amigos Titanes, y la científica hablaba de los descubrimientos que hiso y continuaron hablando hasta que se hiso de día.

"¿Entonces como Cana es siega, utiliza la eco localización igual que los murciélagos?" Pregunto con emoción.

"No lo creo, ella se guía con el olfato y el oído como si fuera un perro" explico Eren.

"Ya veo" contesto la científica "y dime, ya que ella encuentra deliciosa la carne de titán, ¿Cuál era la más deliciosa de todos ustedes?"

Eren se quedó extrañado con la pregunta, pero considerando de que hablaban de que el Titán de Sophia comía Titanes le contesto "La Mía"

"¡ja, lo sabía!" dijo como si ya supiera la respuesta "Eso quiere decir que eres carne de titán Premium, ja ja ja ja" Hage se comenzó a reír de su propio chiste.

"gracias, ¿supongo?" dijo Eren.

Eren miro con atención la cara de la teniente y vio que tenía ojeras al igual que él pero no se mostraba para nada cansada, Eren podía permanecer una noche entera sin dormir debido a los experimentos o castigos desarrollo un buena resistencia, pero no esperaba que la teniente también permaneciera despierta.

"Disculpe, teniente Hange"

Los dos voltearon para ver a Petra que acaba de entrar.

"Estamos Listos para el experimento de Hoy, y vinimos a buscarla a usted y a Eren"

"Excelente, iré para allá en unos minutos" respondió la teniente y luego volvió su atención al titán cambiante de ojos verdes "Gracias charlar conmigo Eren"

"de nada, aunque lamento que se quedara despierta toda la noche" Dijo Eren sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"¡Para nada!" exclamo feliz "¡Fue muy divertido, me alegra que finalmente encontrar a alguien para hablar de titanes toda la noche sin aburrirse! ¡Y también gracias por compartirme todo sobre tus amigos cambiantes! ¡Es cierto!" Hange se agarró la cabeza como si diera cuenta de algo "¡tengo que anotar todo en mi libreta antes de que me olvide todo, también espero que Moblit este despierto para ayudarme!" Hange empezó a correr saliendo del comedor mientras balbuceaba de cosas sin sentido.

"¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía?" se preguntó así mismo mientras veía salir a la científica a toda prisa.

"La teniente Hange siempre ha sido una persona muy…activa por así decirlo" Le contesto Petra "tú también deberías prepararte"

"voy enseguida" dijo con un bostezo mientras se frotaba los ojos cansados.

"¿Quieres que te prepare un café?" pregunto cortésmente la pelirroja, a lo cual Eren afirmo con la cabeza.

" _Esto va a ser un largo día"_ Pensó cansado.

* * *

 **Hola Gente acá está el nuevo capítulo, lamento que sea corto la razón es que este junto con el siguiente van a ser introductorios hasta el capítulo 4 de ahí en adelante prometo que serán más largo.**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang96, nos vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia**


End file.
